


Elemeta Contraria

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Air ghoul - Freeform, Earth ghoul - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, ghost - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Air and Earth decide to not join the rest of the boys to drink in the venue bar after the show. Things get a little heated on the bus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thi is a fic I recently did in like, two days. I was told it was good, so I decided to post it.  
> Also, a side note, but I absolutely LOVE portraying he Ghouls as actual..you know..ghouls. Hence the sharp teeth, weird noises, sharp nails, etc.  
> Anyways. Enjoy!

“Little man, I suggest you back off. I will destroy you. It is too...late for this. I am tired.”

Air’s deep voice scolded the small drummer of the band, Italian accent all but hidden behind the fluent and perfect Swedish he spoke. His dark eyes reflected a tired annoyance as Earth had worked his way up the taller man, crawling up his back and perching on his shoulders. A smug, pouty look lay on the hidden face behind the small ghoul’s seemingly emotionless mask. His clawed hands held on to the forehead and horns of Air’s almost identical mask, surely leaving smudged fingerprints on the silvery surface.

They had been walking out of the venue they'd just finished playing in, heading for the bus early and not wanting to stay behind and drink with the rest of the band. There wasn't a show to play tomorrow, and drinking didn't sound too fun at the moment.

Earth scoffed, dropping his head to rest on the top of the other man’s. The pointed chin made a small plink noise when it came into contact; metal against metal. “Never. Maybe you wouldn't be saying that if you hadn't given my juice box stash away to Water,” he responds, softly jerking the keyboardist’s head from side to side by his horns to annoy him further. “That _jävla kuk_ drank all of them before the show, and I can't get more for like, three days.” he continues to whine. His almost childish demeanor caused Air to sigh, though a mere portion of him thought it was slightly cute despite the fact that Earth was indeed an adult ghoul. But an immature one, in the least.

Shaking the thought away, he spoke again while rubbing the ‘temples’ of his mask between thumb and forefinger. Trying not to scratch the surface with his sharp, black nails.

“I said I was sorry, _fan_. What more do you want?”

“More juice boxes. Maybe some redbull, I dunno.”

“You do not need that shit. You are a handful already. I cannot imagine you hopped up on a ton of caffeine.”

They soon arrived to the main door of the bus, Air shrugging the little drummer off his shoulders. Earth slumped to the ground and laid down there in protest, pouting childishly up at him. Air stepped to the side and looked down at his small friend. “You are a drama queen, even worse than Special.” he commented without making an effort to pull the ghoul to his feet. Earth sat up quickly, jerking a small, pale index finger at the keyboardist before speaking in an offended tone. “Special is so damn dramatic it hurts. Don't compare me to him!” his large blue eyes stared up from behind his mask into Air’s dark brown ones. The tall man noticed that they had flickered with a playful anger. He took note of this and put on a sarcastic act. Deciding to tease the dear little ghoul that sat on the ground before him.

“Well. I wouldn't if you did not mimic him in all his ‘theater class-level drama’ bullshit glory.” His head turned away, hand holding the chin of his mask while the other arm crossed over his broad chest. His grucifix was caught and pressed into the soft black fabric of his costume in the process, the metal clicking against the aluminum snap buttons of the outfit.

He waited a moment before looking back down at the Earth.

He had narrowed his eyes at Air, staring up at him through the slits of his mask while his hands gripped the cracked asphalt beneath him. Air felt a shiver crawl up his back. The way he looked at him almost intimidated him, but why? This guy was less than half his size. Maybe not intimidation, then….maybe something else. Air could not quite put his finger on it. ‘ _Can’t quite help but WANT to put my finger on it_...’ he thought before mentally smacking himself. Did he just really let that thought run through his mind? If Papa had seen that….oh boy. He'd either get scolded or never hear the end of it.

Air felt his cheeks flush before turning away, reaching a large hand down to help his bandmate off the ground. Earth had noticed how he got quiet and cocked his head to the side - much like a curious puppy. Though, he took his friend’s hand anyway and stood up, brushing any dirt or debris off his neat costume. The awkwardness and sudden quiet from the tall man lingered, and he thought maybe. Just maybe, he could try and take advantage of it. Why? Because, of course, he felt like it.

He gave him a smug look from behind his mask - though it mainly shown through his eyes - before turning briskly and climbing onto the bus.

Air bit his lip and inhaled sharply suddenly, watching the smaller man’s backside as he hoisted himself through the doorway. Cursing himself silently for acting like some weird fucking horndog, he climbed on after him, the door shutting behind them with a mechanical hiss. Earth bit back a snicker, forked tongue catching between his perfectly straight teeth upon hearing the almost inaudible noise the obviously frustrated man had made. He knew he was slowly but surely having an effect on him, and reveled in his glory. It was a sudden observation, but he knew he could take advantage if he tried hard enough. He tended to have that effect on people.

He turns quickly, looking up at Air with thinned eyes before flopping down on the bus couch, crossing his legs and draping his arms over the back. He threw the older ghoul the cheekiest look he could imagine.

Air looked down at him, confused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “.....what?” he grunts, deciding that he was done speaking in the band's native tongue for the night. Sure, he was truly fluent in the language, but much preferred english. Easier for him considering Earth did not know Italian.

The little ghoul decided to stop fucking around and did the unexpected. He arched his back, still staring up at Air, and groaned softly. “I think you know exactly.” he growls, kneading the back of the sofa with his small hands briefly. The taller ghoul’s eyes widen at the display, a blush rising to his cheeks before getting frustrated.

“I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Right. Pray tell, why did you give me such a...look when we were coming in?”

“What? You are out of your mind. _Galen_.”

“You were staring at my ass, man. I could feel it. _Dumjävel_.”

Air threw up his hands defensively. He knew he was wrong, yet had still tried to feebly defend himself. But why? Against the smallest of the group? What was he going to do? The most he could do was headbutt the taller man’s stomach and sprint away.

No. This was different. He had taken notice that Air was acting weird and seemed to be working at it. Using his words rather than small might. Trying to make him putty in his hands. Though, Air wouldn't let him so soon after realizing this in a few short seconds.

He turned and looked down at the smaller man, arms folded across his flat chest.

“Alright. Åh, say I was. Why do you care so much all of a sudden? I see how we all look at each other, fans, groupies, and even Papa sometimes.” he started, tapping one of his neat, polished dress shoes against the floor rhythmically. Earth smirked. “I don't know, maybe because you're the least expressive and don't really show emotion, and here you are, getting all booty-bothered for me, it seems.” he inquired with squinted, curious eyes. Air pressed his lips together, biting back a ‘ _You know I fucking am, you little shit. Come take care of it_.’ He exhaled calmly. Stepping closer to the small ghoul. Deciding to be a little bold. If anything; he would be the dominant one here, quite obviously.

“Hm. Maybe I did. What are you to do about it? Any ideas?” he hums deeply. Two could play at the seductive-tone game.

He stared Earth down, watching the smaller ghoul faintly gulp in a hidden panic. Air chuckles.

“You’ve got no idea what you have gotten yourself into, have you?”

Earth shook his head. “Nej….nej, I do! I just...åh, didn't expect…” his voice trailed off as his now submissive and bright eyes stared up into Air’s dark, foreboding ones. He couldn't read any emotion from within them, and that's what put him on edge. Maybe even aroused him, hell.

Air nodded at his words, wicked smile forming on his entirely hidden face. “Didn't expect me to go along? Didn't expect me to want to do something about it? Maybe you did not expect me to be the one to initiate this...” he ended the sentence by slipping onto the sofa next to him, roughly pulling the smaller ghoul into his lap, facing him. Earth yelped slightly, arms gripping the taller man’s shoulders subconsciously as means of holding on. Air stared at him with narrowed eyes. Being the taller one, him sitting on his lap only made them at eye level, rather than Air having to look up at him while leaned back.

He grinned. “What was that, huh?” he rumbled, voice deep and full. His hand moved to caress the ghoul’s neck, thumb rubbing over the center of his throat and tracing small patterns in the balaclava that separated his probing fingers from touching his heated and pale flesh. Earth shuddered and chewed at his lip instinctively. “Nothing….it was nothing.” he whimpers softly. Truth be told, he really didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. For all he knew, this guy could be super dominant and….punish him for stepping out of line. Sure, Air had been his friend for years, but the man always kept to himself. How was he to know his intentions in such a situation?

Air smiled at this, loving the reaction he riled up from his suddenly submissive fellow ghoul. He decided to experimentally roll his hips into the small man, wanting to see how far he could take this.

Upon feeling this, Earth cried out quietly, gripping his shoulders even tighter and feeling pieces of thread in the fabric getting caught on his short claws. Feeling him move under him, feeling that certain part of his anatomy against his thigh..

It wouldn't be the first time for either of them. They'd done things such as this plenty of times, just not with each other. Maybe a Sister of Sin, maybe a fan or groupie regardless of gender. It didn't matter. But in this very moment, Earth felt helpless. Never once being the submissive one, usually being in control by using his sassy charm against people.

He pants inaudibly, peering at Air from behind the eye slits in his mask. The taller man stares him down, not once taking his eyes off his as his hips pressed into Earth's persistently. Needily. Hungrily.

Earth whimpered again, hands going to rest on Air’s upper thighs as he began to move in tune with him, arching his back forward, letting his head fall back and his usually widened eyes closed as he relished the lewd treatment for as long as it would last. He made small noises, squeaks and purrs at the friction between him and Air’s prominent arousals.

Ghouls were quite different creatures. They'd made all kinds of noises, only of which themselves, a few sisters, or Papa could decipher. Going along with each and every emotion. Quite different from humans, but at the same time, not so different.

Air could probably guess what the smaller man was feeling in this very moment by the noises he'd made. He himself felt quite the buildup in his lower belly. He soon could not take the same position and gripped Earth’s hips, yanking him forward and rutted into him more. He pressed his hands on his lower back to keep him steady as he grinded himself into the now helplessly moaning creature, sharp nails sliding across his spine.

The smaller man shivered. “K-knulla…” he breathed as his masked head buried into Air’s shoulder, gripping the fabric that covered his large arms. “Air...please..”

“Please….please what, small one?”

“I...can't do this here...not on the couch..”

Air lets a chuckle escape his lips. He knew he had Earth right where he'd wanted him.

“ _Pray tell_ ,” Air began, mocking Earth’s words from earlier. “Why not? Where would you like us to do this?” he purrs darkly in the smaller man’s covered ear. Earth whines softly in need, feeling embarrassed for what he truly wanted to say. He knew from past experience how uncomfortable the bus couch was to...fornicate on.

His clammy hands continued to grab and knead at the fabric that covered Air’s surprisingly thin sides. “Not the bunks...a-anywhere but the bunks or sofa; they're so...ah...uncomfortable..” he finally says, voice quiet and breathy from being in such a position. Air chuckles. “So you would suggest doing this on the floor? The table? Even against the wall? You dirty bird.” he grunts, watching the smaller man’s head roll back in a nod accompanied by a quiet moan, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Air could almost imagine those perfect, sharp teeth of his digging into his lip. The thought made him buck up a little harder into the ghoul, and he let out a sharp and high pitched moan. Earth went to cover his own mouth, stopping only when he realized his mask had covered it.

Air growls softly, reaching up to tilt his mask and expose his lips. Black paint ran down the sides of his face, his cheeks, mouth, soon fading into his partially covered chin, hidden by his balaclava. It must have been the paint smeared around his eyes, it now slowly ran down his face from the exertion of the concert and current events.

“Don't. I want to hear the noises you make, _raring_.” he was sure to roll the middle ‘r’ as he stared at the smaller ghoul. Earth groaned softly from his lap, seeing the dominant ghoul’s gleaming, pointed teeth as he spoke.

“Air, please.” he squeaks.

“Please what? You are not making any sense to me, Earth. Where do you want me to do this?” He grew to enjoy teasing him, watching his eyes contort and show emotion at his words. Earth was getting tired of it though, and soon grabbed Air roughly by the collar, yanking his half-hidden face to his small, masked one. “Just do it on the goddamn floor. I don't care anymore. Just stop fucking around with me like this.” he growls even though his submission still shown through his wide ocean-blue eyes.

Air tsked the frisky ghoul. “Fine, then. Show me what you want.” he whispers to him in a singsong voice, pointed tongue reaching out and flicking over where the mouth would be on the smaller ghoul’s mask. Earth pushes him back, frustrated but willing.

He slid off Air, laying on the floor in front of the couch, unbuttoning a few of the shimmering silver snaps to his stage jacket and reaching a cold hand in to tease his chest. His eyes closed instinctively and he arched his back, letting a small whimper fall from his lips.

If Air had an actual beating heart, it would be pounding in his chest at this moment as he watched the ghoul writhe around on the soft carpeting. He groaned, reaching a hand down to rub his growing length through his pants before getting off the couch and standing over Earth, placing his hands behind his back and pacing. Thinned obsidian eyes bore into widened and lustful deep blue ones. Earth stared back up at him, letting a hum drip from his mouth without breaking eye contact. Air shuddered and knelt down over him, almost straddling the smaller ghoul. Legs on either side of his thin frame, large hands pulling the small ones away from himself to pin them above his head. It took no effort, being the stronger and obviously dominant one here. Earth whimpered, wiggling his hips a little to get a reaction.

He honestly wanted to go straight into things, get to the fucking already, but he knew Air would tease him, make him wait. Make him ask for it. He hated it and showed it by groaning in a frustrated manner.

Air rubbed the insides of his wrists with his thumbs, careful to not scratch the smaller man with his sharp nails.

“Ah, ah. Patience is a virtue.”

Earth rolled his head and bit back a sharp and sassy retort that he knew wouldn't get him the release he wanted so badly. His silence to Air was better than whatever words he could have said.

“Now. I have another question for you since we seemed to have solved the first one.” he rolled his hips against Earth gently, not wanting him to get too comfortable with the motion yet not wanting to seriously hurt him in any way. Earth allowed a small chirp to leave his lips, a higher-pitched sound that came from the middle of his throat.

Ghouls defined this as a sound of submission, like an answer to an unasked question. It could be discerned taunt as well. It was hard to explain, but usually humans understood when asking about deciphering their vast arrangement of noises.

Air was pleased with the small noise that left the small man beneath him. “My second question…” he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “ _Vad vill du att jag ska göra för dig_?” He knew somehow speaking in the creature's native language might in some way arouse him more.

Earth squirmed playfully underneath him. “Anything. I don't care. Just use me...please..” he whined up at Air with his hips struggling to rut upwards beneath the larger man.

Air stared down at Earth for a moment, contemplating what he could do. He knew he wouldn't exactly _use_ him, but he could get away with with few things.

One of his hands left Earth’s wrists to pull up his balaclava - mask still in its place - revealing the pale skin underneath. Air smirked at the sight, dipping his head down to lay a soft kiss against his flesh. Earth opened his neck more, allowing the bigger ghoul more access if he pleased. His chirps increased in volume, smaller body wiggling and squirming underneath Air. His hands balled into loose fists, sharp nails digging into his palms as Air bit down on his neck with his tongue swirling and massaging. He never received such treatment and enjoyed it quite thoroughly. His legs had untangled themselves from under Air’s pelvis and scrambled to hook around his waist as he lavished his exposed throat with his experienced tongue and lips.

He continued to grind into the small drummer, drawing breathy moans and squeaks out of his mouth. Working for the noises he made for him.

Earth desperately wanted him to release his hands despite the fact that he enjoyed the feeling of being trapped under the bigger man. He wanted to take off his jacket, strip himself of the hot, sticky clothing while he watched, maybe undress him as well. He knew they could take their time doing whatever, as the rest of the boys would probably end up getting drunk and party in the venue.

“Air, _jävla skit_..I do not want to be in these clothes anymore,” he whines in his ear. He knew the way he'd placed those words in English probably sounded a little...awkward, but he didn't care. He knew Air would get the gist of what he was saying. The keyboardist leaned up, his eyes obscured by the shadows inside the mask. The paint around his mouth had smeared and had no doubt transferred to Earth’s neck in the process. “If I release you, you mustn’t touch me...or yourself. Understood?” he growls at him.

Earth nods erratically at his words. “Yes, yes! I promise-! Just...ah, please...let me…” he trails off as his now freed shaky hands move to undo the snap buttons of his jacket.

Air admired how how his skin contrasted so prominently against the dark fabric. His own was a little darker, more tan. He thought of how nicely Earth would look displayed before him in all his cute, pale glory. Better yet, with both their colours contrasting against each other...coming together...as one.…

Air snarled, a deep rumbling in his broad chest as he bucked quite hard against the little ghoul. Earth moaned sharply, leaning up and hastily dropping the jacket off his shoulders. Freckles peppered his ghostly pale shoulders and arms this way and that; an extremely rare trait for a ghoul to have.

Ghouls always had unmarked skin of any colour, tattoos and scars were very common to have as well. But no birthmarks, moles, or freckles.

Air stared at the marks, his eyes going from having a lustfully malicious intent, to a soft admiration. Earth shivered under his stare, hands covering his dotted shoulders. Only Papa knew of his strange trait, and he mostly stayed clothed when intimate with others.

“Don’t...you dare..” Air said calmly, reaching out and pulling his hands away gently. Considerably different from how he was earlier. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the marks, kissing every inch of them softly yet sloppily as he presses his hands against the smaller man’s lower back to pull him closer. Earth whimpered, letting a cat-like purr escape past his covered lips as he leaned his cheek into the side of Air’s head. He continued to kiss and nip at his shoulders and neck, giving him a sweetly loving treatment. He knew he was still going to be pretty rough when the time came, but he wanted Earth to feel comfortable with him.

Air softly pushed him on his back, reaching down to undo the sash around his elemental opposite’s waist. His wrists were suddenly gripped by the smaller man's as he reached for the zipper of his pants. His eyes widened and snapped up to look into the clouded blue orbs before him. “You've done enough; please...let me touch you…” Earth asks quietly, a flash of pleading in his eyes. Air waited for a moment, unsure of what to say. He soon obeyed and bore his weight off the man beneath him.

Earth slipped out from under him and knelt before the taller man. He ran his small hands over his wide shoulders, wanting to get a good look at his ghoul ‘brother’.

Air closed his eyes and felt Earth’s cold fingers wedge their way between the collar of his jacket and balaclava, feeling the hot skin underneath. Air’s brow furrowed at the feeling, letting out a grunt-like noise. Earth reached down and removed the fascia from around his waist, tossing it away before fumbling with the button of his pants. He took notice of this and decided to take advantage by lying back on the floor, pulling the small ghoul on top of him. Earth squeaked in surprise before giggling softly.

He straddled the taller man and ran his soft hands up and down his covered chest. Oh, how he longed to feel the warm, spent flesh under his thin fingers, pull hot noises from him. How he wanted to please him and hear his name fall upon his lips.

Earth’s hands soon traveled to the waistband of his pants, tugging at them momentarily before unbuttoning them with a muffled ‘click.’ Air’s breathing hitched as he heard his zipper fall and Earth’s clearly audible gasp.

He gathered himself up, bearing his weight onto his elbows as he leaned up to look at Earth.

The smaller man made sure Air was watching when he reached into his pants, grasping his waiting member. Air groaned, head falling back for a moment before sitting back up to watch. The feeling of his chilled fingers on him was almost too much already.

“Earth…”

Earth felt his stomach flip at the sound of his pseudonym being spoken so intimately. His hand squeezed the length before him experimentally before letting go to press his index, middle finger, and thumb at the base, giving a long and slow drag up. He was sure to add pressure in his movements, watching as Air’s mouth formed words that his voice failed to produce correctly. His chest rose and fell, hands kneading the carpet gently.

Earth was baffled at how sensitive he seemed to be, yet, he loved it. A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he snickered under his mask, knowing he was sure to get a good reaction from the man beneath him.

Lifting his mask over his lips, he let go to undo the first few snaps on Air’s jacket and leaned down, giving the small portion of exposed skin a long and slow lick before trailing down his body, scooting farther and farther back. Air looked up and watched how his back arched as he moved and groaned inaudibly. Soon, he realized what Earth was getting at and his eyes widened.

The ghoul’s large eyes looked up at him for a moment before dipping down to lap his tongue over the head of Air’s length. His head flew back, a whine coming from the larger man. Earth paused, enticed by the noise the dominant being had made. He knew if that small motion caused such a noise to come from him, what if he…

Earth suddenly engulfed his cock with his mouth, lips sliding down slowly and taking it to the hilt. Air cried out, his hips twitching as they tried to buck up into his mouth. He kept himself from doing so, not wanting to accidentally choke him or anything.

The small ghoul slid his head up, making sure his teeth could be seen dragging along the tan skin as he pulled away before sliding back down. He hollowed out his cheeks and pulled upwards, beginning to bob his head a little faster. Closing his eyes and listening to the sounds the taller man made. Enjoying every second of it.

Air’s hand snaked down to the back of the smaller ghoul’s neck, softly playing with the strap of his mask and pushing him down farther gradually, moaning and cursing in Italian.

Earth soon pulled Air’s erection from his mouth with a ‘pop’, breathing in sharply and using a free hand to pump it slowly, his thumb rolling over the saliva-slicked vein in the side.

“I...am doing good, yes?” he asks quietly, although he knew he was doing a damn good job from the look of the other ghoul’s obvious body language.

“Earth...fuck, yes…” Air groaned, hand leaving the ghoul’s neck to unbutton the rest of his jacket, though, he did not make an effort to remove it. He sat up and gripped his chin between his sharp-nailed thumb and forefinger, bringing his face in to press his lips to the other’s gently. Their teeth clicked together at the contact, eliciting a gasp from the smaller man.

Air pulled him to his feet, deepening the kiss and nipping his bottom lip before grabbing him by the back of his balaclava. He pressed his forehead to the shorter man’s and pulled the fabric, pushing him into the wall adjacent to the couch. He pressed his significantly larger body against his and grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling Earth up and into his lap as he held him firmly against the wall of the bus. He knees gripped his wide waist and Air held them there as he began to grind his lower body once again into the ghoul. Hard.

Earth’s hands scrambled to reach under the opened jacket and claw his back, moaning and whimpering faintly. “Air...I-I…” he began to stutter. The taller man chuckled. “Yes?”

“I..fuck, åh, I _want_ you..”

Air decided in this moment that he wasn't going to dick around any longer, playtime was over and the teasing had to, sadly, come to an end. He tugged on Earth’s waistband persistently.

“Yes but, I cannot fuck you if you are wearing these.” he remarks.

The smaller ghoul’s head rolls back with a groan at his choice of words, feeling his lower belly burn in arousal and anticipation. Air let him down, and the ghoul started wiggling out of his stage pants quickly, revealing black boxers printed with white inverted crosses. The taller ghoul snorted.

Earth tugged them off eventually, glaring up at him. “Shut up.”

Air pulled the now stark naked ghoul back up against him, legs hooking around the tall man instinctively. “Sorry. They are just so cliché, although, I was honestly expecting something like puppy-print.” he chuckled, a toothy grin plastered on his paint-smeared face. Earth huffed and decided to shut him up by pressing his hips roughly against the man’s exposed erection. Air hissed, looking down at the contact area.

His body next to Earth’s was absolutely beautiful, genuinely entrancing to him. Freckles dabbing the fair skin of his hips, tummy, and thighs.

‘So perfect..’ he thought.

His eyes moved up to meet Earth’s momentarily after being able to look away from the enticing sight and saw a flash of unease in his perfectly deep blue orbs. He felt a sudden concern for the drummer. He didn't want to make him do something he didn't want. “Are you alright? Do...do you still want this?” he whispered, his own eyes reflected the worry he felt for his smaller friend. “We can stop at anytime..”

Earth nodded. “No, it's fine, I'm just...a little nervous, y’know?” he answered with a shaky laugh. Air nodded. He understood completely.

“Are you sure about this? I just want you to be comfortable,” he asked. The ghoul he pressed to his body shivered before nodding.

“Yes. I'm sure. I trust you.”

Air gave him another worried stare before spitting into his hand and grabbing himself, positioning the head and pressing his hips in slowly.

Earth’s nails dug into his back underneath his jacket, whining and gasping softly. Air stopped to ask him if he was alright, knowing the animal-like whine he'd made was a frightened or pained noise for a ghoul. The smaller man pressed his cold palms flat against his warm back. “No, keep going...please...A-Air...fuck…” he whimpered.

Air had soon buried himself completely, letting a soft groan escape his lips. He wanted to tell Earth how good he felt, that he would take it slow for him, but he knew if he opened his mouth again, only strained gasps would come out. He thrusted his hips slowly against the smaller man, watching his head fall, his eyes roll back and close, breathy moans and his signature chirping noise emitting from behind his mask. One of his hands gripped Earth’s butt to hold him in place while the other pressed to the wall above his head as means of holding on. Air grunted and groaned, head tilted forward in a sensual display of pleasure. To think. If Omega had convinced the two to just sit and drink with them in the venue bar, then this wouldn't have taken place.

Earth squeaked and moved his hands to grip the front of Air’s opened jacket, his body bouncing in rhythm with the bigger ghoul’s now quickly bucking hips. “Air! Air, please! It's too much, I can't hold on…any longer..!” he wails, hand moving up and slipping under his balaclava to grab and pull at his thick, dark hair. Air growled, looking down at the small man with his dark, thinned eyes. “Are you going to come?” he grunted. Earth allowed a long, hot moan to drift from under his mask, nodding at his words. “Yes...yes! Damnit, you're so good!” he continued to cry out as Air leaned down to bite his shoulder and neck roughly. He watched as small beads of dark red blood ran down his beautiful skin.

“Earth… _fanculo_ …!” He groaned, reaching to grab the length between their sweat-slicked bodies to pump it vigorously.

The smaller ghoul’s moans increased in volume until he went completely quiet, back arching sharply and nails raking across Air’s bare, darker-toned chest. His eyes widened and his mouth formed the word ‘ _fuck_ ’ without making any actual noise as he came, spilling himself royally on the other ghoul’s hand and midsection. Some even falling on the black fabric sleeves clad over Air’s arms.

Watching and hearing his orgasm hit the little ghoul drove Air over the edge and he soon followed suit, burying himself as he too came. He stood, holding Earth against him as they caught their breath and came down from the sexual high.

The smaller ghoul’s goosebump-littered arms had reached up to wrap around the other’s neck as they held each other close. Air swayed them gently from side to side, in tune with a distant car stereo somewhere out in the venue parking lot. Some people must have stayed to party in the dark after the show. After a moment of this calm dance, he shivered in realization that a window to the bus had been open, letting in a rolling, cool breeze that draped over their hot and sticky interlocked bodies.

“Can you stand?” he asked Earth after pulling away from him. The naked ghoul nodded hesitantly and gasped softly as Air pulled out of him, setting him back on the floor and making sure he could stand up properly.

Air quickly tucked himself back into his pants before bending down to pick up Earth’s boxers. He handed them to him with a smirk. “Maybe we should get you cleaned up.” He suggested to him, speaking in Swedish once again. The ghoul took the clothing, holding it in his hands for a moment. “Alright,”

 

After showering and cleaning off the black paint from his face, Earth stepped out of the bus’ bathroom. His mask and balaclava were left behind on the bathroom sink and he wore a pair of the black Ghost shorts they'd had on their website and a sweatshirt he'd jacked out of Omega’s bunk earlier in the week. The shorts were a little big on him though as he'd taken a bigger size on accident.

He waddled back to the bunks of the bus and set his stage outfit on his bed. He wrinkled his nose. The clothing was damp with sweat, but then again, tomorrow was a laundromat day so they could successfully clean the outfits.

He sat up, his dark, damp hair bouncing as he did and turned as Air peeked his head out from behind the curtain over his own bunk.

“You are not...sleeping in that bunk with those clothes...are you?”

Earth shrugged. Alpha had taken all the hangers they'd use to hang their clothes up around the bus and did only Satan knows what with them.

“I guess, I mean, what other option do I have?” he said, pressing his lips together as he stared down at the outfit. Smaller than everyone else’s, that's how he could tell it was his. He had a hard time seeing the highlighted symbol on each outfit even though he knew his all of his ghoul brothers’ respective alchemic symbol.

“...You could sleep up here….with me.” Air inquired after a moment of silence between the two.

Earth’s heart flopped at the suggestion. That tall ghoul. He was so weird. He could go from animalistic and possessive, to sweet and caring. He admired it.

The small ghoul glanced up at the keyboardist’s unmasked face before standing and climbing into the top bunk with him. Air closed the curtain behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, smushing his face in his still damp hair as Earth pressed his arms to his chest, snuggling against him lovingly as they tangled their legs together.

If Papa had seen...he'd squeal out of joy at the cute scene.


End file.
